


Interrogation

by DRHPaints



Category: Agent Haggard - Fandom, Bill Hader - Fandom, Paul (2011)
Genre: Bitch Kink, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Interrogation, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Restraints, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sir Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Andrea witnesses something inexplicable in the night sky and is taken to a secret government building for questioning by Agent Haggard. When she refuses to give him the information he desires, things heat up.
Relationships: Agent Haggard/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Interrogation

Staring into the black hood, breath coming in gasps, zip tie cutting into her wrist, whatever room they brought Andrea to now had a slight chill and she was regretting wearing a sundress and flats for stargazing. Well, it was supposed to be stargazing. What Andrea saw...well, she still couldn't wrap her mind around what she saw…

Whipping the hood away, a tall, thin man around her age bent before her face. Angular visage scowling, cobalt eyes narrowed at her, he gritted his teeth and every muscle in his sharp jaw popped. “Andrea Jordan.” He straightened up, peering down at her appraisingly. “Of 1785 Forrest Drive. Albuquerque, New Mexico.” Tilting his head, Andrea noticed the man didn’t seem to blink much.

“Where am I?” Looking around, the walls, floor, and ceiling were all exactly the same shade of gray. No windows. Andrea wasn’t able to tell where the seam of the door was, though she assumed there had to be one as she remembered being carried inside and the sound of it shutting behind her. The chair to which she was strapped sat before a long, flat, silver table, but otherwise the room held nothing but herself and the tall man in the black suit.

“Listen,” Leaning forward, he placed his large hands flat on the table top. “I ask the questions here, understand?”

“And just who the fuck are you?” Andrea barked. She was fed up. After the fucked up whatever-it-was she witnessed coming out of the sky, Andrea drove home, shaky and petrified, poured herself a drink, only to find a helicopter and four SUV’s with flashing lights surrounding her little desert home before she could finish her bourbon. Dragging her kicking and screaming, they bagged Andrea’s head, threw her in the back of one of the vehicles, and she had no idea how much time passed between then and when this self-important man took off the hood. Tired, irritated, and certain some of her civil liberties were being violated, Andrea knew he might not be the type to fuck with, but she’d had enough.

“Who am I?” The man lowered his face, nose flaring. “I am Agent Haggard. And you, Miss Jordan…” Haggard tipped up his chin. “Are going to tell me everything you saw on that hill tonight.”

Andrea fumed, hands fisting behind her back. “Oh yeah? Why should I?”

Standing, Haggard folded his hands in front of himself. “You would be doing a great service to your country, Miss Jordan.”

Throwing back her head, Andrea openly cackled, and as she slowly recovered she saw Haggard’s lip curling in rage. “Seriously? You’re appealing to my  _ patriotism? _ The fuck kind of strategy is that? Where’d you learn your interrogation techniques, Blue’s Clues? Jesus fucking Christ.” Laughing again, Andrea could see pink spots appearing on his prominent cheekbones and Haggard broke, walking around the table and taking her chin in his sizable hand.

“Listen, bitch.” Voice deep and dangerous, he growled at her through gritted teeth. “I’ve been authorized to use  _ excessive force _ if necessary.” Haggard glanced around. “There are no cameras in this room. I can do anything I want. I have ways of making you talk.”

Narrowing her eyes, Andrea yanked her head back out of his hand. “I’d like to see you try, pretty boy.” Blowing him a kiss, she ran a tongue over her lips. 

That made him falter. A hesitancy flashed in Haggard’s stormy blue eyes as they trailed over Andrea’s curvaceous body, dress half torn in her struggle and exposing her black bra.

Straightening up, Haggard took a deep breath and half a step closer to her. “You think I won’t?”

Staring into his handsome face, Andrea took in his tall frame, broad shoulders, sculpted jaw. “I think you  _ can’t. _ ”

Haggard considered her for a moment, then reached into his back pocket, extracting a small, rectangular box, and with a cautious peek at the door, twisted one of the knobs on top before removing a clear wire from his ear and putting both back into his slacks.

His attention returned to Andrea, a wicked smirk breaking the lower half of his face, exposing slightly crooked, rounded teeth. “So…” Haggard took a step. “You want…” He took another. “To stay…” Hand cupping her face, he stared down at Andrea, chin stuck out. “ _ Quiet.”  _ Tracing her lower lip with his thumb, Haggard bit his own as he studied Andrea’s plump pucker.

“So what if I do?” Andrea raised an eyebrow.

“Well…” Smearing his thumb over her lips, Haggard drew in a shuddering breath. “If you’re not going to talk...mouth that pretty…” Swallowing, his eyes locked into her own. “Should be used for something.”

Looking up at him through her eyelashes, Andrea lifted a shoulder as much as she was able. “What did you have in mind, Agent Haggard?” Dipping her head down, she drew his large thumb into her mouth, sucking and twirling her tongue around. 

“Yeah…” Haggard nodded excitedly, swiveling his body in closer to her. “Like that.” Watching closely, he used his free hand to palm his hardening cock over his slacks as he withdrew his thumb, inserting two fingers in Andrea’s mouth, rubbing them over the slimy surface of her tongue and thrusting them into the back of her throat until her lips were wrapped around his knuckles.

Pulling free, Haggard dragged the spit-covered fingers down the side of her face, and though she winced at first, when Andrea opened her eyes there was a fire behind them and she began writhing on the chair.

Circling behind her, Haggard bunched his fist in the hair at the crown of her head, arching her back over the chair. Andrea gasped as she saw half of his upside down midsection, half of the wall behind her. “Miss Jordan, you…” Wedging a hand between her breasts, Haggard slowly drew it up her chest and over the line of her extended neck. “Are going to suck my cock.”

Tongue darting over her lips, Andrea smiled. “And what makes you think that, Agent Haggard?”

Kneeling, Haggard’s hand flowed back down, creeping below her bra to massage Andrea’s breast as he drew his nose across her cheek. When he spoke, all the steel, all the rancor, was gone from his voice. Nothing more than a whisper, his lips purred against Andrea’s ear. “ _ Because you love it, don’t you? Hmm?”  _ Removing his hand from her bra, Haggard snaked down, hurriedly lifting her skirt and slipping his fingers below the waistband of her panties. 

“ _ You love having cock in your mouth, don’t you Andrea?”  _ Strong fingers spun around Andrea’s clit, hard, fast, and precise, and she could tell she was soaking her panties. “ _ You can’t fool me, Andrea.”  _ Voice enticing, his fingers sped up as Haggard brushed kisses to her neck. “ _ See how fucking wet you are? That is because you’re thinking about my cock in your throat isn’t it? Hmm?”  _ Furiously fiddling her swollen clit now, Andrea rutted into his hand, the chair legs rocking on the floor as her moans echoed oddly in the blank room. Burying his other hand in her mass of crimson waves, Haggard pressed her head to his. “ _ Are you gonna cum? You gonna cum thinking about sucking my cock?” _

Nodding frantically, Andrea’s eyes shut and her wrists strained against the bonds. “ _ Yes! Fuck! Yes, you’re gonna make me cum!” _

The hand between her leg froze and without warning, a wide palm cracked across Andrea’s face. Red-cheeked and open mouthed, she turned to look up at Haggard. Face contorted, his slightly smaller left eye twitched, nostrils wide, mouth a snarl as he commanded,  _ “Say, ‘yes, sir’.”  _

Face streaked with the evidence of her desire, Andrea swallowed. “Yes sir.”

Haggard yanked on her hair. “Better.” Replacing his hand between her legs, he slid three long fingers deep inside and Andrea gasped as they curled up, penetrating and beginning to pulse against the sensitive bundle of nerves as his thumb played over her engorged clit. 

Shrieking, Andrea drove herself down onto Haggard's hand. “ _ Mmm...yeah, you like that, bitch?”  _ Words hard and voice soft, his light pink lips tickled her ear. “ _ You like when I fuck you with my hand, hmm?” _

_ “Yes, sir! Yes! I love it! Don’t stop!”  _ Fluttering around his fingers, Andrea’s knees wove in and out as she rocked back and forth on the chair, staining the seat, the plastic digging into her wrists.

“ _ If I make you cum are you gonna swallow my cock, huh? You gonna use that pretty mouth to make me feel good? Let me cum all the way in your throat?”  _ Shoving his fingers with tremendous force, had Haggard’s other hand not been fisted in Andrea’s hair, he would’ve knocked the chair backward as her eyes rolled and she constricted around him, dripping down Haggard’s wrist and screaming.

“ _ Yes, sir! Fuck! Yes! FUCK!”  _ Shaking violently, Haggard withdrew and sucked the fingers into his mouth. Barely catching her breath, Andrea was caught off guard when Haggard spun her chair around so the back was against the table. Blinking in confusion, Haggard stepped over her lap, one leg on either side of her as he hurriedly undid his belt, breath ragged.

“You’re gonna suck my fucking cock, you bitch.” He glared down at her, biting his bottom lip. Working his slacks and boxers down a little, Haggard pulled his cock free. Lengthy and thick, the head was nearly purple with anticipation and he wiped it lecherously over her face. “Open your goddamn mouth.”

Meeting his dark blue eyes, Andrea parted her lips, extending her tongue slightly and massaging the underside of his head with just the tip. Clenching his jaw, Haggard nodded excitedly. “Yeah. Yeah, fucking lick it.” Whipping her tongue around a couple of times, Andrea wrapped her lips around the head, maintaining eye contact and holding it, just holding the tip in her mouth for a moment while they stared at one another.

Pulling back, Andrea flicked her tongue over his slit, smiled mischievously, and then mouth wide, dove forward, taking as much of Haggard’s length down her throat as she could manage, sucking intensely. “Ah  _ fuck! _ ” Groaning, he clapped a hand to her scalp. Shuffling his feet forward a little, all ten of Haggard’s lengthy fingers gripped her as he began to thrust into Andrea’s face, thick cock pummeling, seeking the warm wetness as he rolled his hips forward.

“ _ Fuck yeah, suck me! Take my cock, you bitch!”  _ Head hammering the back of her throat, Andrea stuck out her tongue to keep from gagging and strings of drool hung from the corners of her mouth as Haggard’s ferocity increased, pounding into the circle of her lips with such voracity that not only did he push back the chair and continually have to step forward, but the table behind her squeaked across the gray floor with every slam of his pelvis.

“ _ Your mouth! Fuck, your throat feels so good! You’re gonna make me fucking cum! Yes! Fuck!”  _ Whimpering above her, Haggard bent his knees, pushing Andrea’s head down on himself as he shamelessly humped her face.

“ _ Yeah! Yeah, I’m cumming! I’m cumming!”  _ With an extended whine, Haggard’s thin body curved over her, cradling her head as his hips jerked forward, shooting pulse after pulse of hot, salty cum over the back of Andrea’s tongue as he shivered. 

Withdrawing, Haggard balanced against the table, drawing a hand over his sweaty face. “ _ Fuck.”  _ Swallowing and gasping for air, Andrea wished she could wipe the saliva from her chin, but was helpless as dribbles trickled down to her chest. 

Lifting his slacks, Haggard put himself together, combing a hand through his straight chestnut hair and fixing the severe part. Eyeing her, Haggard fished into his jacket, unearthing a pocket square and crouching down, delicately wiped her face clean, deep blue eyes meeting her own.

“You know, Miss Jordan…” Haggard replaced the pocket square and began carefully pulling away pieces of hair that were stuck to her face, whether it be by sweat or spit. “It’s in your best interest to tell me what you saw.” Smoothing both hands over her and allowing them to flow over Andrea’s long hair, Haggard let his fingers trace over her exposed collarbone. “No harm will come to you. Your life may be a little different, going forward, but you’ll be safe. I promise.”

Fighting with herself for a moment, something about Haggard’s voice, the earnest expression on his face, convinced Andrea. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Andrea recounted to Agent Haggard the awe-inspiring sight that came to her from the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
